Sequel to My Narnia StoryPrince Caspian
by angel.fairy.love
Summary: The Pevensies and Melody have been back in our world for almost a year now, but is it really there where they belong? They have sworn to always help Narnia, what happens when their country needs them the most? MARY SUE WARNING!
1. Author's Note

**HELLOOO!**

**How'yall doing?**

**I'm so excitred about finally posting this story down, for a moment I thought I'd end up never putting it up!**

**I know I hate author's notes just as much as you guys, and I've been putting up tons of them in lately, so now… on with the story!**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

**.love**


	2. Chapter 1

I read over the page without much interest, when I heard someone approach. My eyes looked up, and saw it was that boy that sometimes stares at Susan. I smirked as he drew closer, and looked down at the newspaper, slightly giving them my back. Then I heard him stop right beside her.

"You go to Saint Fin bars," he said to her after a moment.

From the corner of my eye I saw her look up at him. "That's right," she said. I could tell she was trying to be nice, but not so much as to give him the slightest bit of hope. She looked down at the newspaper in her hands again, but he talked again, clearly not getting the dismissal.

"I go to Hendon House," he said quickly. "Across the road." Susan didn't reply. But he still continued. "I've seen you," he said. Susan looked up at him, trying to smile. I bit back a laugh. "Sitting by yourself. Or with that friend of yours. You two are always alone."

I let out a little giggle, but only Susan caught it. I mean, that friend was right beside them, but he hadn't realized the friend he was talking about was this person standing next to Susan… me. From the corner of my eye I saw Susan throwing me a hidden, pleading 'please, help me', look. I bit back another giggle.

"Yes, well… we prefer to be left alone," Susan said simply.

He still didn't get it. "Me too!" he exclaimed, looking excited. Susan looked thoroughly annoyed now. "What's your name?" he asked.

She sent me a look, and turned to him. "Phyllis," she said.

I couldn't help it, I giggled. Again. But right at that moment, I heard Lucy's voice. "Susan! Melody!" we both turned to look at Lucy that was running toward us. The lad's face was confusion at the name and shock at finally seeing the face of the girl behind… er… Phyllis. "You better come quickly!" she said, slightly out of breath. Susan and I both looked at each other for a second before putting the newspapers down and grabbing our things and trailing off after Lucy.

"Thanks for the help," Susan whispered to me, slightly glaring.

I looked at her remorsefully. "I'm sorry," I told her. She smiled slightly and shrugged. I took a breath as we saw a crowd yelling. "Oh, no… not again, please…!" I whispered as we ran toward them.

We forcefully made our way through the crowd, and finally were able to see what was going on. I sighed. "Fight! Fight! Fight!" the crowd was shouting.

I saw as three huge lads grabbed Peter and turned him so he was facing us. He looked straight into my eyes, and his filled with regret. I looked at him with hurt and disappointment. Again? Hadn't he told me he would try to stop? Try to stop, though. He never promised he would stop. Then he was suddenly turned around, and they threw him against a wall and started beating him.

I gasped and I felt Susan grab my hand, giving me an 'I know… I'm sorry', look. But then someone pushed past us. "Edmund!" Lucy, Susan and I cried as he ran into the fight, trying to help Peter. He tacked one of them, taking him off Peter. But then the other two managed to throw Peter down and pressed his head against the railway. I squeezed Susan's hand harder. One of them kicked Peter, but then Ed jumped in and threw him off.

And then, before it could go on further, we heard the whistles. Finally, thank you! I relaxed slightly as Susan and Lucy dragged me away, and everyone scurried away.


	3. Chapter 2

Peter sighed as I made him sit down on the bench, dragging the hankie softly against his cheek to take away the little blood there. "I'm sorry," he whispered to me. The only time he did look sorry was when he looked at me, otherwise he didn't look sorry at all. I knew why. He was sorry for what this made me feel. But he wasn't sorry about doing it. He only tried to stop because of what I felt every time I saw him get beaten, but then he would get into another fight.

I tried to smile, but I was sure it didn't come out right at all. I didn't meet his eyes either, that were so hardly trying to catch mine. "That's what you say every single time, Peter," I whispered back as I finished whipping the blood away and sitting down beside Susan, two seats away from him.

Edmund then dropped down on the bench. "You're welcome," he said, sounding thoroughly annoyed.

Peter glared at him. "I had it sorted," he almost snarled, and stood up.

I caught Edmund's eye, and mouthed, "Thank you."

He smiled slightly at me, and nodded. He understood how hard it was for me. Or well, he tried to understand, at least.

"What was it this time?" Susan asked, not caring to disguise the annoyance in her voice.

"He bumped me," he said.

"So you hit him?" Lucy asked, incredulous, as we all were.

"No," Peter said, finally turning to look at us. "After he bumped me, they tried to make me apologize. That's when I hit him."

"Really, is it that hard to just walk away?" Susan asked.

"I shouldn't have to!" Peter exclaimed. "I mean, don't you ever get tired of being treated like a kid?"

"Um… we are kids," Ed told him.

"Well, I wasn't always!" Peter retorted. He went to sit down again. "It's been a year. How long does he expect us to wait?"

"I think it's time to accept that we live here," Susan told him. "It's no use pretending any different." Then she turned around for a moment, but then her eyes grew large. "Oh, no…" she turned to us. "Pretend you're talking to me," she urged us.

"We are talking to you," Ed retorted.

Before she could do anything else than send him an annoyed look, Lucy almost shouted. "OW!" she jumped off the bench.

We all looked at her incredulous. "Quiet, Lu!" Susan exclaimed.

"Something pinched me!" Lucy exclaimed, pointing at the bench.

"Hey!" Peter exclaimed then, glaring at Ed. "Stop bothering!"

"I'm not touching you!" Ed said back.

I jumped from my seat as I felt a sudden pinch in the back of my arm. "Ow!" I glared at Susan. "What on Earth was that for?"

She looked at me incredulous. "I didn't do anything!" she exclaimed. "Would you all just…!" suddenly, both she and Ed stood up quickly. "What is that!" she said as the train started passing us.

Lucy grinned. "Feels like magic!" she exclaimed.

I think my heart stopped for a second.

"Quick!" Susan said. "Everyone hold hands!"

"I'm not holding your hand!" Ed said to Peter.

"Just…!" I said as I ran in between them and grabbed both their hands, knowing he wouldn't mind holding my hand.

Then wind started blowing up. Papers flew everywhere, and the train kept going and going past us, never ending. Then the bricks on the walls started falling out and flying to our left and right. And then, as we saw through the windows of the train, slowly it started to appear as if at the other side there wasn't a wall, but… sea? Trees? Sand?

And then the train's tail finally flew past us, and what we saw was a cave, and at the entrance, sand, trees and ocean. The bluest ocean you could ever see. The Narnian Ocean. Everyone let go of each other's hands, and we slowly walked to the cave's entrance.


	4. Chapter 3

We finally stopped outside the cave. Lucy stepped forward and looked at us, then grinned. Susan and I looked at each other and grinned as well, then all three of us started running toward the water, laughing. We heard Ed and Peter run behind us. We heard them laughing as we all started taking our shoes, coats, ties and socks off, leaving them behind in the sand.

We all ran into the water, laughing and rejoicing in the bliss of being back home again. I felt someone grab my waist, and I grinned as Peter turned me around and crashed me into his arms, pressing his lips to mine. I threw my hands around his neck, and he twirled me around in the air.

When he let go of me we both stated attacking Lucy with water, we ran and laughed around as we threw water at each other. "Ed!" Susan called, laughing. "Ed!"

We all turned to see him looking at something. "What is it?" Peter asked him.

"Where do you suppose we are?" Ed asked.

"Well, where do you think?" Peter said, laughing yet looking at him incredulous.

"Well… I don't remember any ruins in Narnia."

We all looked up, and saw ruins standing in the cliff above us. No, there weren't any ruins in Narnia. During our reign, we explored almost every inch of Narnia, and there most definitely weren't any ruins here.

We made our way there, and we separated to explore the place. Peter and I remained together though. Suddenly, I stopped and let go of his hand. He looked at me confused, and I grinned, quickly loosening the first button of my shirt so I could take out the chain that was always hidden in my clothes. Peter grinned and he too, unbuttoned his first button to take out his chain. They were golden, and they held our wedding rings. We quickly too them out of the chains, and for the first time in a long time, placed them in their right place.

He kissed my hand where the ring stood again, after so long. "I love you," he said, looking straight into my eyes.

I grinned. "I love you, too." He kissed me softly, and then let go. The diamonds twinkled in my finger, the golden band shining like no other ring could ever do.

These rings were given to us by Aslan himself. Not any other rings in any other world would ever be as magnificent as these were. By a simple glimpse, they would catch anyone's eye. He then took my hand again, and we went on exploring the place.

We walked down to where the others were, and saw Susan holding something in her hand. "Hey, that's mine!" Ed said. "From my chess set."

"Which chess set?" Peter asked.

"Well, I didn't exactly have a solid gold chess set in Finchley, did I?" Ed asked as Susan handed him the figurine.

"It can't be…" Lucy whispered, and then took off.

Peter and I looked at each other and then followed. "Lu?" I asked as she hurried over to a stone floor that was elevated. There were five weird-looking stones in the middle. Oh, wait… it wasn't just stone… it was white marble.

"Don't you see?" Lucy exclaimed.

"What?" Peter asked as she dragged him to the center stone. She turned him around.

"Imagine walls." She then dragged Ed and me to his right. She stopped me in the stone right beside Peter, and then Ed beside me, at my right. Then she ran to Susan and dragged her to the stone right beside Peter, to his left. "And columns there," she said as she pointed to our right. She then stopped at the farthest left stone. "And glass roofs," she finished.

We all stood silent, realizing where we were. "Cair Paravel," Peter said.


	5. Chapter 4

We walked over to one of the sides facing the cliff. "Catapults," Ed suddenly said, kneeling over.

"What?" I asked.

"This didn't just happen," Ed said, looking at us. "Cair Paravel was attacked!"

We walked over to a wall that looked familiar. Peter and Ed moved the wall, and discovered a wooden door behind the stone. Of course! Our treasure chamber! How could I have forgotten? They broke the wood around the lock, and then Peter cut a piece of his shirt. He then wrapped it around a piece of wood, and looked up at Ed. "I don't suppose you have any matches," he told him.

"No… but, would this help?" he asked as he took a torch out of his bag.

"You might've mentioned that a bit sooner!" Peter exclaimed, grinning.

I grinned at him and took his hand as Ed led the way into the chamber. We walked down the steep stairs and opened the gate at the end. "I can't believe it…" Peter said, smiling. "It's all still here!"

Lucy ran to her chest, and we all hurriedly followed to our own. "I was so tall!" Lucy said as she took a dress from her chest.

"Well, you were older then," Su told her.

"As opposed to hundreds of years later," Ed said as he looked at us through a helmet that was way too big for him, "when you're younger."

We chuckled as I took out my swords, some dresses and books and jewelry that I remembered quite well. "What is it?" I asked Susan as she looked around her chest, somewhat frantic.

"My horn," she said. "I must've left it on my saddle, the day we went back."

Then I realized that Peter hadn't come over to his chest. We turned to see him as he slowly made his way and opened it. He took out his sword, and unsheathed it. He looked at the blade. "When Aslan bares his teeth, winter meets its death." He recited.

"When he shakes his mane," I continued softly, heads turning toward me, "we shall have spring again."

"Everyone we knew," Lucy said softly. "Mr. Tumnus and the beavers… they're all gone."

We stayed in silence and looked at each other. I felt pain at imagining we would never see them again. "I think it's time we find out what's going on," Peter said.


	6. Chapter 5

Peter and Ed walked out while we girls changed into our dresses, and put on our belts, Lucy her dagger and cordial, me my swords, and Susan her bow and quiver. When we were ready, we made our way out, and closed the chamber again. Just in case, you never knew. I wouldn't be able to stand coming back and seeing everything was gone.

Then we walked away, making our way to the river. That would be a good place to start. But when we got there… two men in silvery blue armor were in a boat, and were about to throw down the board… a dwarf? But the dwarf was tied up. They were going to drown him! Susan threw an arrow at the boat, and they looked up, frozen in shock. Ed, Peter and I drew our swords out. "Drop him!" Susan yelled as she pointed her bow and arrow to them. And they did just that. They threw him overboard. Peter and Ed ran to the water, and Susan hit one of the soldiers straight in the chest. With a yell he fell in the water.

The other yelled and threw himself in the water to escape Susan's arrows. I saw Peter dive in the water, and we ran to them, Ed carrying the boat back and Peter emerging with the dwarf. They dragged him into the sand, and Lucy cut the ties in his hands with her dagger. He immediately took off the cloth from his mouth, and coughed some before…

"Drop him!" he exclaimed at Susan. "That's the best you can come up with?"

We all started at him in shock for a moment, not quite believing what he had just said. What a nasty little…!

"A simple thank you would suffice," Susan said, dejected.

"They were doing fine drowning me without your help!" he said.

"Maybe we should've let them!" Peter exclaimed. And I agreed… what a little…!

"Why were they trying to kill you anyway?" Lucy asked.

The dwarf looked at her for a second before deciding on answering. He better. "They're Telmarines," he said. "That's what they do."

"Telmarines?" Ed asked.

"In Narnia?" I asked.

The dwarf almost scoffed. "Where've you been for the last few hundred years?" he asked us both rudely.

"It's a bit of a long story," Lucy said. Susan handed Peter his sword, and he took it. The dwarf saw the handle of Peter's sword and his eyes grew large. He searched our hands, and located mine and Peter's rings. His eyes grew even larger at the sight of them, as everyone who had seen them ever did. After all, there were the most beautiful, gleaming diamonds and golden band you could ever see.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" he exclaimed when he recovered from the shock of our rings. "You're it? You're the kings and queens of old?"

"High King Peter," Peter said as he extended a hand for the dwarf to shake, "The Magnificent."

We all chuckled. "You probably could've left out the last bit," I laughed.

The dwarf laughed. "Probably," he said.

Peter took out his sword. "You might be surprised," he told the dwarf.

"Oh, you don't want to do that, boy," the dwarf said.

"Not me," Peter said. He motioned to Ed. "Him." He handed his sword to the dwarf as Ed grinned and took out his.

The dwarf hesitated for a second before taking hold of it. As soon as Peter let go of it, the blade fell to the ground. Ed sent us a look that said, 'Are you kidding me?'. But then the dwarf suddenly lifted it and threw it against Ed, him barely being able to cover up from the surprise.

And then the dwarf hit him in the forehead. "Edmund!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Oh, you alright, are you?" the dwarf laughed.

He tried to hit his side, but Ed avoided the blade and got to his back, hitting his but with the blade. We chuckled. The dwarf seemed to get angry. He started throwing hit after hit, but every hit Ed stopped and soon Ed had his sword flying in the air and his blade pointing at the dwarf.

The dwarf fell to his knees, astounded, as if he couldn't believe it.

"Beards and bee stings!" he exclaimed. "Maybe that horn worked, after all."

I looked at Susan. "What horn?" she asked.

He explained everything about the Narnians and this supposed Prince Caspian, and his use of Su's horn. We made our way to the river, and we all got in. After a while of silent rowing, Lucy spoke up what I imagine was everyone's thoughts. "They're so still."

Trumpkin looked at her. "They're trees. What did you expect?"

"They used to dance," I said quietly.

"Wasn't long after you left that the Telmarines invaded Narnia," he told us. "Those who survived retreated into the woods. And the trees… they retreated so deep into themselves, they haven't been heard from since."

We remained quiet for a minute before Lucy spoke up. "I don't understand," she said. "How could Aslan have let this happen?"

"Aslan?" Trumpkin asked. "He abandoned us when you lot did."

Peter and I turned around to look at him. We remained quiet again before he spoke up. "We didn't mean to leave, you know," he said. I could hear sadness in his voice.

"We didn't want to leave. None of us did," I said quietly as I looked down at the water, feeling nostalgic.

"Makes no difference now, does it?" Trumpkin said.

"Get us to the Narnians," Peter said. "And it will."

We rowed for a while before reaching shore at a suitable place. From here we would be able to walk. We got out and Trumpkin went to anchor while we four eldest pulled the boat in the sand. Lucy started walking a little inside.

Suddenly, I heard Lucy talk. "Hello, there!" we turned around and saw she was talking to a bear. The bear rose to its hind legs. "It's alright," she said. "We're friends!" the bear fell back on all fours.

Trumpkin looked alarmed. "Don't move, your Majesty!" he yelled.

Lucy turned around and we saw how the bear started running toward her. She turned around, and at seeing the bear she started running toward us. Susan took her bow and quiver and we three went for our swords. "Stay away from her!" Susan shouted.

But the bear didn't listen. He just kept running toward Lucy. She then fell on the ground, and the bear rose to its hind legs again.

"Shoot! Susan, shoot!" Ed yelled.

Lucy screamed, but before it could fall on Lucy an arrow landed on its chest, and it fell backward. We turned to look at Susan, but she still had her arrow pointing up. Trumpkin lowered his quiver. "Why wouldn't he stop?" she asked.

"I suspect he was hungry," Trumpkin answered.

We hurried to Lucy, and Peter helped her up. "Thanks," Lucy said quietly to Trumpkin.

"He was wild!" I exclaimed.

"I don't think he could talk at all," Peter agreed.

"Get treated like a dumb animal long enough, that's what you become. You might find Narnia a more savage place than you remember," Trumpkin told us gravely, stabbing the bear for good measure. I flinched, looked the other way and swallowed back the urge to cry.


	7. Chapter 6

"I don't remember this way," Susan said as we walked down a path.

"That's the problem with girls," Peter said. "They can't carry a map in their heads."

"That's because our heads have something in them," I retorted.

"I wish he'd just listen to the DLF in the first place," Susan told me and Lucy.

"DLF?" Ed asked. We three girls smiled.

"Dear Little Friend," Lucy said.

I heard Trumpkin and Ed stop for a second. "Oh, that's not at all patronizing, is it?" Trumpkin asked.

We reached a bunch of rocks that ended the path. "I'm not lost," Peter said.

"No love," I said as we stopped walking. "You're just going the wrong way."

He sighed, and then turned to Trumpkin. "You last saw Caspian in the Shuddering Woods. And the quickest way there is to cross the River Rush," he said, somewhat hardly.

"But unless I'm mistaken," DLF said as slowly as you talk to a little kid, "There's no crossing here."

"That explains it then," Peter said harshly. "You're mistaken."

He then turned to keep walking. His siblings, DLF and I exchanged annoyed faces. We walked for a long while more before we reached a cliff that must be at least forty feet fall… and at the end there was the river. We all looked down at it.

"See," Susan started, "over time water erodes the earth soil, cutting deep into…"

"Oh, shut up," Peter cut her off.

"Is there a way down?" Ed asked Trumpkin.

"Yeah," he said, "falling."

"Well, we weren't lost," I said. Peter threw me a small smile before looking down again.

"There's a ford at Beruna," Trumpkin told us, "How do you feel about swimming?"

"It's better than walking," Susan grumbled.

Peter took my hand and we all started walking back, when Lucy spoke up. "Aslan? It's Aslan! It's Aslan, over there!" we all turned around and looked at the spot she was pointing. And I saw…

Nothing.

Apart from more bushes, soil and tress.

"Don't you see, he's right…!" she trailed of, looking at the empty spot, "there."

"Do you see him now?" Trumpkin asked.

"I'm not crazy!" she said. "He was there! He wanted us to follow him!"

"I'm sure there are any number of lions in this wood," Peter told her softly. "Just like that bear."

"I think I know Aslan when I see him," Lucy retorted, a bit hurt.

"Look," Trumpkin said, "I'm not about to jump off a cliff after someone who doesn't exist."

"The last time I didn't believe in Lucy, I ended up looking pretty stupid," Ed said.

"Why wouldn't I have seen him?" Peter asked after a moment.

"Maybe you weren't looking," she pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Lu," he said.

I threw her an apologetic face as we started walking away, followed by Susan. I felt bad, but what was I supposed to do? Lucy always had so much faith in Aslan, maybe returning here had made her imagine she saw him. Or maybe it was even a wild lion, like Peter said. Because if it was Aslan I would've seen him.

Wouldn't I?


	8. Chapter 7

We watched as the men cut and brought down trees, hammered and moved them around, building the bridge. Then we heard a horse, and we hid down behind the rock as they passed beside us.

"Perhaps this wasn't the best way to go, after all," Susan whispered.

We got up quickly and got in the woods again, having to go back.

**A*S*L*A*N**

"So, where exactly do you think you saw Aslan?" Peter asked.

She turned to look at us. "I wish you'd all stop trying to sound like grown-ups! I don't think I saw Aslan, I did see him!" she said as she walked away to the border.

"I, am a grown-up," Trumpkin mumbled.

I huffed. "Well, I've been married for three years now…" I muttered as I let go of Peter's hand and followed Lucy.

"It was right over… AHHH!"

"Lucy!" Susan screamed as we rushed to her. She was sitting five feet above us, in the start of some kind of path.

"Here." Lu finished.

We all exchanged looks. Oh, dear…

We descended carefully, walking as slowly as we could so as not to fall. Peter had a strong grip of my hand, still worrying I might fall over. Lucy almost fell, but Trumpkin grabbed her before anything could happen. That night we camped at the other side of the cliff, me in Peter's arms, something that didn't change every time we slept in close proximity.

**A*S*L*A*N**

I woke up to someone nagging me. I opened my eyes and saw Ed, Susan and Trumpkin getting ready to go. But two were missing. "Where are…?" I started.

"We can't find them!" Ed said. "Get your swords, and let's go!"

I hurriedly threw on the belt and my swords, and ran a hand through my hair before we took off. We hadn't even been running for a minute before we heard Lucy scream, "No, stop!"

We looked at each other, frozen for a second, before running faster than ever in the direction we had heard the scream come from. Then I saw a flash of golden hair that I would recognize anywhere. "Peter!" I yelled, and we saw a number of Narnians surrounding three people. There was Lucy, unharmed, Peter, and another boy around Peter and mine's age, pointing Peter's sword at Peter.

Everyone's eyes flew to us. The boy looked down at the sword, and his eyes grew large. He looked up at Peter again. "High King Peter?" he asked with an accent. Telmarine accent.

"I believe you called," Peter said, looking slightly annoyed.

"Well yes but… I thought you'd be older," he said. Are you kidding me?

"Well if you'd like," Peter said, "we could come back in a few years…"

"No!" Caspian exclaimed quickly. "No, that's alright. You're just…you're not exactly what I expected," he said as his eyes flew the five of us, stopping for a moment in Susan and me. Susan looked away uncomfortable, and my eyes flew to Peter. He looked ready to kill Caspian. Any second now…

"Neither are you," Ed said, saving the day unknowingly as he eyed a Minotaur. My hand flew to the handle of my sword, just in case.

"A common enemy unites even the oldest of foes," a badger said in their always so wise voice.

Well, at least something hasn't changed, I thought bitterly.

"We have anxiously awaited your return, my liege," a mouse said. I could see Peter smile slightly. "Our hearts and swords are at your service!"

"Oh my gosh, he's so cute!" Lucy whispered to Susan.

"Who said that!" the mouse shouted, whipping his sword around.

"Sorry," Lucy said, looking a bit abashed.

"Oh… er… your Majesty… with the greatest respect," he said as he bowed graciously, "I do believe courageous, courteous, or chivalrous might more fit a knight of Narnia."

"Well," Peter said, "at least we know some of you can handle a blade."

"Yes indeed!" said the mouse, seemingly incredibly pleased at the remark his High King had done. "And I have recently put it to good use, securing weapons for your army, sire."

"Good," Peter said, turning to Caspian. "Because we are gonna need every sword you can get."

"Well then," Caspian said. "You're probably wanting yours back." He handed the sword back to Peter, and Peter took it, sheathing it back maybe a little too hard.

He turned to me, offering me his hand, and I walked ahead, taking his hand and we started walking ahead. I could feel a certain Telmarine's eyes on my back for a while, and then Peter threw his arm around my wait, bringing me closer to him and kissing my temple.

"I know what you're doing, Peter," I whispered to him with a smile.

"Well, I have my rights. You are my wife, after all. And if he keeps looking at you, I might just have to…"

"Ignore it, I know," I told him. He huffed but didn't let go of me. I rolled my eyes at him, but smiled. He gets so jealous over the tiniest things so easily… and I loved it. I loved everything about him.

By Aslan, I was helpless.

Anyway, I knew (or I hoped) that this Caspian knew not to get too close in that sense to me. I was the High Queen, wife to the High King Peter of Narnia, after all. And besides, he didn't know me at all. Except for maybe if he was told the stories of Old Narnia Trumpkin had told us about.

Apparently, they described me in some simple points. Determined (obviously, after all that was my title), good in speech, best swordsmen (or swordswoman) in all Narnia along with Ed, melodic (I know, oh the irony) voice and laugh, and incredible beauty (mind you, I don't even think that was quite accurate, although they all seemed to think otherwise in that aspect, especially Peter).

We walked for a while before I heard someone call my name. "Melody!" I turned to look at Ed. "Would you say something, please?"

I looked at him confused. "Say something? About what?" I heard a few gasp, and the badger right beside him threw his hands to his mouth in either surprise or shock. "What?"

"Oh, nothing," Ed said, grinning. "It's just that they wanted to know if the legends were true."

"Legends?" I asked as I looked at the lot of creatures that were looking this way. "And what would these legends be about?"

"You know, just what Trumpkin told us, the 'melodic voice and laugh' issue that you were so intently denying," Ed said, smirking.

"Well, I was, because it isn't true, you just…"

"It is true," two voices said at the same time. I looked up at Peter that was basically killing Caspian with one look. Caspian looked a little embarrassed and looked away.

There was an uncomfortable silence for a few second before Ed started rambling on about swords and whatnot, trying to change the topic. Peter's hold on my waist had gotten stronger and firmer than before, and that was saying something. His eyes were glaring murderously straight ahead.

I hadn't seen him look this mad in a long time. I think last time was that one time in Calormen when that… oh, never mind that. I kissed his jaw and I felt him relax slightly. "Relax," I whispered. He sighed and his grip softened. "I love you," I whispered, knowing that would calm him for now.

He grinned at me, his eyes glittering mischievously. "I love you, too," he whispered as he kissed my forehead.

Well, that should do… for now. I just hope there isn't any other incident like this. Or my husband might go crazy.


	9. Chapter 8

We soon got to the end of the woods, and I heard Lucy gasp. It was a beautiful sight. The field was huge, and at the center there was what looked like a hill, made out of rock, with an entrance by it.

We six (Pevensies and Caspian, and yes I do consider myself a Pevensie, I was married to Peter, after all) soon found ourselves walking through the arch that marked the start of the stone path that led to the stone hill. Centaurs lined up at both sides of us. We stopped, and they raised their swords, forming an arch of swords. We five Pevensies then started walking again, but Caspian started walking until we were a few feet ahead. We then walked into the How.

Inside everyone was working, and I could see swords and armor being forged at every corner I turned. "It may not be what you are used to, but… it's defensible." Caspian said.

"Melody! Peter! Ed!" Susan called from across the room. We turned to her. "You may want to see this." The walls were decorated with drawings and painting all over. They were all of different historic moments, but with the same characters. "It's us," Su said.

"What is this place?" Lucy asked.

"You don't know?" Caspian asked. He took a torch from the wall and guided us to a dark room.

Then, a circle of fire flew around the cave, illuminating it. The fire glowed golden against the carving of Aslan, the Great Lion, carved in the wall straight ahead from the entrance.

And in the very center of the room, stood the Stone Table.

We five stood in line, looking in silence at the carving, and Caspian stood a few steps behind us, beside the entrance.

Then Lucy walked over to the Stone Table, and we silently followed. Caspian stayed behind. She placed a hand over it, and then looked at us. "He must know what he's doing," she said.

We looked at the carving. It seemed to look right back at me. I guess he does… but then if he is here, why hasn't he shown himself to us? The place Lucy said she had seen him in was after all, the path that took us here, but that could have only been coincidence, couldn't it?

I just didn't understand, if he was in fact here, why hadn't he come to help us already? Maybe it isn't him, after all. Aslan doesn't always come to help. Sometimes we have to do it by ourselves. Back in the time when we were in Narnia, we fought countless battles without him.

Or well, without him in the flesh. He was always there, just not always like that. Not always in the flesh, no. So this time it could be the same. If he hadn't already shown himself, then maybe…

"I think it's up to us now," Peter said.


	10. Chapter 9

"It's only a matter of time," Peter said. We had just been informed that a man, Telmarine spy judging by his armor and the way he was trying to hide in the fog and trees, had been spotted way to near the How. "Miraz's men and war machines are on their way! That means that same men aren't protecting the castle."

"What do we propose we do, your Majesty?" Reepicheep asked.

"We need to get ready for it…" Caspian started just at the moment Peter started with, "To start planning for…"

There was a long moment of silence, and Caspian nodded to Peter for him to go ahead.

"Our only hope," Peter said, looking slightly angered but concentrating in the plan, "is to strike them before they strike us."

"But that's crazy," Caspian said, "no one has ever taken that castle!"

Peter looked at him superiorly. "There's always a first time," he said as if it were obvious. Which it was, but still, this plan on attacking that castle…

"We have the element of surprise," Trumpkin said.

"But we have the advantage here!" Caspian insisted, crazed.

"If we dig in, we could probably hold them off indefinitely," Susan said, earning a glare from Peter.

"I, for one, feel safer underground," someone said.

"Look," Peter said to Caspian. "I appreciate what you've done here, but this isn't a fortress. It's a tomb."

"We could defend ourselves a lot better here," I agreed with Susan and Caspian. Before Peter's eyes could portrait the betrayal I knew he was feeling, I finished, "but then they could trap us in here, kill us in little groups until there wasn't any left of us." I could feel Peter's grateful eyes on me, but I didn't turn to see him. After all, this wasn't a 'who are you siding with' thing; it was a battle tactic, something that obviously neither Caspian nor Peter seemed to remember at the moment.

"Yes, Melody's right," Ed agreed, "Besides, if the Telmarines are any smart, they could just wait and starve us out," he pointed out.

"We could collect nuts," a squirrel said excitedly.

"Yes, and throw them at the Temarines!" Reep said sarcastically, turning to the squirrel. "Shut up!" then he turned to Peter. "I think you know where I stand, sire."

There was a moment of silence, no one being able to think of anything else to say. All the pros about attacking were out, as well as the cons of not doing so. It appeared there was nothing else to consider.

"If I get your troops in," Peter said, turning to a centaur, "can you handle the guards?"

The centaur looked at Peter, then at Caspian, and after a moment at Peter again. "Or die trying, my liege," he answered.

Peter started to nod, but then a voice interrupted. "That's what I'm worried about." We all turned to face Lucy, that had been sitting on the Stone Table silently through the whole thing.

"Sorry?" Peter asked her.

"Well, you're all acting like there's only two options," she said. "Dying here, or dying there."

"Have you really been listening, Lu?" Peter asked, clearly ticked off.

But she did have a point, and that realization scared me. Although I wouldn't ever show it. And I would always die to protect Narnia, obviously.

"No, you're not listening," she exclaimed. "Or have you forgotten who really defeated the White Witch, Peter?"

"I think we've waited for Aslan long enough," Peter said in a terminal voice, and walked out of the room.


	11. Chapter 10

All I heard was the flapping of wings and the silence of the night. The six griffins flew through the dark skies swiftly. Edmund was ahead of everyone, and then there was me, Peter, Susan, Caspian, and in the last one traveled Trumpkin and Ninabrik.

Ed went ahead and the rest of us stayed in the fog and dead silence of night, waiting for his signal. After a moment, we saw three flashes of white light, and the griffins carrying us flew ahead, as planned. We flew beside the castle and saw the second signal, more lights, and then the griffins dove in the air.

Caspian drew his sword and killed the first guard. We flew through the night again, and saw the third signal. We dove again, and spotted the second and third guards, walking together. One had spotted Ed and was about to throw a bayonet at him when Susan flew her arrow at him, and he stumbled in the ground, dead. The other looked up and saw us landing right behind him, but before he could do anything Peter drew his sword and finished him.

We made our way down the outside of the tower, something that if we didn't do carefully would make us fall down what should be at least a hundred feet fall. Caspian went first, since he was the one that knew which window we were supposed to climb into, then Peter, then me, then Susan and lastly Trumpkin. We all made it in the window, and Peter let out a little breath as I climbed in safely.

Caspian took something in his hand. "I have to find him," he said. I realized that he was holding glasses, most probably his professor's.

"You don't have time!" Peter said. "You need to get the gate open!"

Caspian looked about to complain, so I cut in. "Caspian, Peter's right! We don't have time for this!"

"You wouldn't even be here without him!" Caspian said. "And neither would I."

Peter looked over at Susan and me. "We three can deal with Miraz," Susan told Peter and me.

"And I can still get to the gate in time!" Caspian said.

Then he drew his sword and took off. Trumpkin followed quickly. Peter looked at Su and me before we took off to find Miraz. "Are you alright?" Susan asked me.

"I have a bad feeling about this," I told them as we made our way through the castle. They both looked at each other before we followed through the halls. It should be an easy task, shouldn't it? Find him, knock him out, get him out and under surveillance as a prisoner while we took over the castle. Not so much. When we were nearing the room that was supposedly his, according to Caspian's directions, we heard talk coming from it.

"… time you show any backbone… and it's such waste!" a man's voice said.

"Put the sword down Caspian," a woman's voice said then as I placed a hand in the door to open it up. "I don't want to do this."

I opened it up in the second. "We don't want you to, either!" Susan said, pointing her arrow straight at her. She was holding a bayonet at Caspian.

Heads flew to us, and then flew to Caspian again. Miraz placed his hands on his hips, and I had to force myself not to laugh at this ridiculous position. He looked like a lady angry at her husband. "This used to be a private room," he said, sounding annoyed, like Caspian didn't have his blade on his neck.

"What are you doing?" Peter exclaimed. "You're supposed to be on the gate house!"

"No!" Caspian roared. "Tonight, for once, I want the truth!" his breathing was coming in short gasps, and his eyes were furious. He looked crazed as he advanced toward Miraz, his blade never leaving Miraz's throat. Miraz looked frightened for a second as Caspian stalked toward him and said, "Did you kill my father?"

But then fear vanished from his disgusting face, and his face became calm. "Now we can treat," he said calmly.

"You said your brother died in his sleep," his wife said.

"That was more or less truth," Miraz said, his eyes never leaving Caspian.

"Caspian, this won't make things any better!" Susan said, arrow still pointing at Miraz's wife.

"We Telmarines would have nothing had we not taken it," Miraz said. "Your father knew that as well as anyone."

"How could you?" his wife said, bayonet lowering.

"For the same reason you will pull that trigger!" snapped her husband. "For our son!"

He took half a step toward Caspian, and all of us moved a step closer to them with our weapons up and pointing. "Stop!" exclaimed his wife, bayonet up again.

"Stay right there!" Su said, arrow still pointing at the woman.

"You need to make a choice dear," Miraz said, a drop of blood running down his neck as the point of Caspian's blade cut him slightly at his movement. "You want our child to be king," he said as he moved toward Caspian, and Caspian was forced to move backward, but didn't move his sword from his uncle's neck, "or do you want him to be like Caspian here?" he hissed, spitting out his niece's name. "Fatherless!"

"NOOO!" the woman screamed, and the bayonet flew.

"Caspian!" Peter exclaimed, as Caspian grunted at the bayonet stuck in his shoulder. Susan's arrow flew to Miraz, but it missed for an inch and he flew through a secret passageway, leaving his son and wife behind.

"NOOO!" the woman screamed again, falling face down in sobs in his bed as we hurried to Caspian.

Su took the bayonet out of his shoulder as painlessly and softly as possible and he grunted in pain again. "Come on, quick!" she said as she helped him up gently.

"Peter, we have to hurry out!" I said as he looked around the room. We hurried out of the room, and ran down the halls to the gate, Caspian leading. Then bells started sounding. Yells then, and sounds of people running around the castle.

"Peter!" Susan exclaimed as she and I stopped, followed by Caspian.

"Our troops are just outside, come on!" he yelled as he started running again.

We three looked at each other before hurrying behind him. But this was crazy! We couldn't go ahead with the plan; the castle was alert of us being here! What was Peter thinking! "Peter! What are you thinking!" I exclaimed. "We have to call it off now! They know we're here, our cover´s blown!"

"No, we still can get them!" he yelled as we ran out of the castle. "Now Ed, now!" Peter yelled. "Signal the troops!"

"I'm a bit busy, Pete!" he yelled back as he tried to fight back a guard that was trying to behead him, and had him cornered against the wall.

I thought as we ran of how I could help him, but we couldn't throw an arrow without the possibility of hitting Ed instead. So we kept running. Peter came up against two guards, but then killed them both quickly and ran to the gatehouse.

We three followed quickly. "Peter!" Susan yelled. "Melody's right, it's too late! We have to call it off while we can!" she said as he tried to open the gate by himself.

"No, I can still do this!" he said as we three saw guards starting to emerge from the castle. "Help me!"

We three looked at each other before Caspian and I sheathed our swords and we ran to help him. "Exactly who are you doing this for, Peter?" I asked furious like no other time as we helped him with the gate.

He looked at me for a moment with a mixture of emotions in his eyes (panic… remorse… desperation… longing…) before turning around to the gate as we finished opening it. Just then the troops came charging in with yells of battle, and Peter, Caspian and I drew our swords. I took both my swords in my hands, itching to get out of here. But it was too late. What was Peter thinking? "For Narnia!" he yelled, and we went charging at the Telmarine soldiers running at us, purring like water from the castle.

I ran into the ocean of soldiers and started taking them out quickly. Most of them were not even trying at first because of me being a girl, but as they saw their fellows falling and falling and falling around me more started coming and none were soft anymore. It was always like this in all battles I could remember. But even when they did try, it was no use. Some could hold me up for a while, before I took them down.

Soon they started coming in pairs to attack me, and then in trios, but try as they might they would all fall. As I killed down another one and none popped out of nowhere as they had been doing, I looked up and my eyes went through the whole path before they stopped to see a Miraz watching me from a balcony. How long had he been there? I locked eyes with him for a moment (his disbelieving) before I saw four more soldiers run to me. I embarked in a battle once more, and after taking them all down I saw Miraz again, as he looked at me and then quickly stalked away to Aslan knew where.

I tried to follow him, but then other soldiers charged at me, and I had to take them down again as they started popping around again. After a moment I made my way down the place, fighting off soldiers as I went. Then a bayonet flew past my shoulder, and I turned to see Miraz and who I thought was his general and one more man, who was holding the bayonet.

"I have watched you. You take down my men with the skill, ferocity and strength of twenty soldiers. What is your name?" Miraz asked. I remained quiet, gripping my swords tighter in my hand. He chuckled. "Mute, are you? You are one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen… you would do a fine wife… if anything were to… happen… to mine."

He disgusted me so much! "I'd rather be dead!" I hissed.

"Oh, what a melodic voice… along with incredible beauty and magnificent skill in battle… Queen Melody then, I suppose. You can join us, lady. I am giving you the option. You can choose now, and you will live. You'll be a fine Queen, I know. The gate is closing now. Choose."

I looked behind me, and saw a Minotaur holding the gate alone. He wouldn't hold up much longer. I saw everyone running through, but I knew a lot wouldn't make it. I took a few steps back, but my came to a little opening that would be a downfall of about fifty feet. What was I going to do! Then I saw something. I smiled mentally. Thank Aslan. With a sigh (though I made it seem like a surrendering one) and let my swords down from pointing at them.

"Good choice," Miraz said with a cunning smile.

I smirked. "I know," I said as I backed another step and fell backwards in the night. I then felt something grab onto both my arms, and three pairs of footsteps running to see me fall. But then we flew up, and the griffin holding me flew right in front of them as we flew into the night. I was still smirking as my foot connected with one of the man's jaw, and I heard a grunt as he fell backwards and we flew into the sky.

"Thank Aslan you were there!" I said to the griffin. "Thank you."

"Your Majesty, there I nothing to thank. I saw him make his way to you, and I would have never left you unprotected when such a vile man charged at you," he responded.

I then looked down. The Minotaur was collapsing, and the gate fell down. Dozens of Narnians left trapped in there. I felt my eyes water as I saw the scene. I tried to look away, but I couldn't. It's like something was forcing my head down to look at the Narnians trapped in been taken down viciously, floods of Telmarines racing at them.

But then we flew away, and I couldn't see anymore. We then flew beside another griffin that was carrying Ed, right above Peter that was galloping away.


	12. Chapter 11

We made our way through the arch, and saw Lucy running toward us. She then stopped. I knew what they all saw. We were all gloomy and sad, and with only half the troops we went out with.

"What happened?" Lucy asked.

Isn't it obvious? I thought bitterly, and then reprimanded myself for taking my anger on Lucy, even if it was just mentally. It wasn't her fault.

"Ask him," Peter spat, looking at Caspian.

I looked up at him in confusion and alarm. "Peter!" Susan said, but Caspian cut her off.

"Me?" he asked. They both stopped walking. Su and I froze behind them. Oh, no… "You could've called it off, there was still time!"

"No, there wasn't, thanks to you," Peter said. "If you'd kept to the plan, those soldiers might still be alive right now!" he then made to leave, but Caspian started talking back.

"And if you'd just stay here like I said they definitely would be!" Caspian almost yelled back, furious.

"You called us, remember?" Peter said.

"My first mistake," Caspian said back.

"No," Peter said. "Your first mistake was think you could lead these people!" he then started walking away, but yet again…

"Hey!" Caspian shouted. Peter turned around to look at him, incredulous. "I am not the one who abandoned Narnia."

"You invaded Narnia!" Peter hissed, pointing his finger at him. "You have no more right to it than Miraz does!" he yelled as Caspian walked past him. "You, him, your father!" Caspian froze where he was. "Narnia's better off without the lot of you!"

Then Caspian shouted and flew his blade at Peter, but Peter drew his sword as well and both of them pointed their swords to the other's throat before Edmund yelled, "Stop it!"

They both stopped and looked at us. Lucy ran toward us as they placed Trumpkin on the floor. Su, Ed and I kneeled beside him and Lu gave him a drop of her cordial. A second passed, and then he breathed again. He looked at us. "What are you standing around for?" he asked. "Telmarines will be here soon enough." I smiled slightly, relieved, and we stood up. "Thank you," he said to Lucy, "my Dear Little Friend." She smiled at him, and we walked in.

Su and I made our way to the chambers. "They're both so idiotic!" I lamented.

"They are…" Su said, even angrier than I was. "I can't stand it anymore! They have to work out their differences already, if we want to make it through Miraz!"

I sighed. "Yes, you're right." I said as I sat down. Then I stared feeling cold. Not the normal cold, though, a really bad kind of cold. Not only temperature wise. But my anger clouded my thoughts and I casted it aside. "I don't think we'll be able to do anything at all if they keep fighting like this!"

She sat down beside me and rubbed her hands to warm them up. So she felt it too? "Maybe we won't be able to," she sighed. "I mean, ever since they met they have been at each other's necks! They fight over everything!"

"Maybe we should just let them kill each other," I joked bitterly. "That way we would have less to worry about. By Aslan, what is this cold?"

She looked up at me. "You feel it too?" I nodded. "It's not normal cold though… the only time I remember feeling this was when Lu and I were at the Stone Table and you were battling the White Witch, when we…" she trailed of, and we both looked at each other with huge eyes.

"You don't suppose…" I said slowly.

"It can't be…" she whispered, but both of us stood up and started running. Where I don't know… but something told us to go to the Stone Table, and so we ran.

And when we got there… "Peter, dear!" in the center of the room stood Peter, pointing his sword at the White Witch that was trapped in a sheet of ice. Caspian was on the floor beside him, and I knew Peter had tackled him out of the way. I saw Ed running to the back of the ice sheet, and Lucy on the floor, and Trumpkin holding a bloody blade standing beside the bloody body of Ninabrik. "I've missed you!" she told him. Then her hand came out of the ice. "Come. Just one drop." Her hand came out from the ice a little more. "You know you can't do this alone," she told him. I saw him lower his blade.

And just when I thought he was going to do it, I saw a blade come out of her middle. She retreated her hand into the ice and looked down. She gasped as the ice started cracking, and then screamed as it crashed down in a million pieces.

Ed lowered his blade from behind the mountain of ice pieces. Peter stood up and Caspian walked to his side, both of them looking at Ed. He looked down at Peter. "I know," he said. "You had it sorted." He then walked away.

They both looked at the carving of Aslan that was now visible again that the ice wall was gone, and then looked back. They looked at Su and me. We both looked at them incredulous, disappointed and hurt. How could they ever…? I looked at Peter like I had never looked at him before (I had never, ever felt this disappointed in him), and then the both of us walked out of the room, leaving both boys behind.

After about half an hour, when I had finally calmed down, I went to look for Peter. I had gotten the entire story now, and I had gotten over my overbearing emotions. I found him sitting in the ground in the same room, staring at the carving of Aslan.

I took a deep breath before walking in. I silently made my way to him, and then sat beside him. We stayed in silence for a moment before he finally turned to face me. Feeling his eyes on me, I turned to look at him as well.

Looking into his eyes I saw regret, sadness and pain like I hadn't ever before seen. With a sigh I hugged him. He immediately hugged me back, holding on tightly. I rested my head on the crook of his neck and felt him place his chin on the crown of my head. I felt a tear crash on my hairline and I kissed his neck softly. We stayed there for a while in silence.

"I'm sorry," he finally whispered.

I kissed his neck again, silently telling him it was alright. "The White Witch was right love," I whispered. "You can't do this alone. That's why you have us here. Your brother, your sisters, me, even Caspian. You can't keep on alone. You don't have to. We're always here for you. I'm always here."

I felt his grip on me tighten, and he kissed my forehead. He looked so… lost… a while ago, and now he looked reassured. I felt happy knowing it had been me that made him feel that way. We started at the carving of Aslan, still in each other's arms, when Lucy came in and sat beside us.

After a while Peter spoke up. "You're lucky, you know?"

Lu looked at him. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"To have seen him," Peter said. "I wish he'd just given me… some sort of proof."

"Maybe we're the ones who need to prove ourselves to him," Lu said.

I looked at both of them. Maybe Lucy was right. Maybe she had been right all along.

Right then we heard footsteps. "Pete? Melody?" we looked up at Ed. "You'd better come quickly."

We looked at each other before we got up. Lucy got up too, and we ran behind Ed.

We got out and from up here watched the scene. From the woods came out a blue and silver army. Marching came what must be hundreds of soldiers, at least two times our numbers, all heavily armed with weapons and shields. And then more men in horses came, and they carried catapults too. How many troops there must be there? How many battalions? How many soldiers? Too many to count.

Then the horses came running and started making way for the last one, armed in a golden armor, mounted in a white stallion. Miraz, I suppose. His army must be at least two times all our numbers, not counting the reinforcements I'm sure he has waiting back home. By Aslan…


	13. Chapter 12

"Cakes and kettledrums… that's your next big plan?" Trumpkin asked slowly. "Sending a little girl," he said, pointing at Lucy, "into the darkest parts of the forest? Alone!"

"It's our only chance!" Peter told him.

"And she won't be alone," Su said.

Trumpkin looked at Lucy desperate. "Haven't… haven't enough of us died already?" he asked.

"Nikabrik was my friend too," Badger said, "but he lost hope. Queen Lucy hasn't. And neither have I."

Reep took his sword out. "For Aslan," he said.

"For Aslan!" a bear said.

Lucy looked at Peter, and he nodded. "Then I'm going with you," Trumpkin said.

She shook her head and placed a hand on his shoulder. "No, we need you here," she said.

"We need to hold Miraz off until Lucy and Susan get back," I said.

Trumpkin looked down.

"If I may," Csapian said. We turned around to look at him. He looked at his professor by his side, and then back at us. He then stood up. "Miraz may be a tyrant and a murderer… but as a king, he is subject to the traditions, and expectations of his people." He told us. We remained quiet. He went ahead. "There is one in particular that may gain us some time."


	14. Chapter 13

I bit my little finger nervously as I stared at the three figures in front of me. One giant, one centaur, and one boy. Ed nodded. "They accept," he said.

My breath escaped my lips and I collapsed in my seat. I buried my head in my hands as tears rolled down my cheeks.

There was silence in the room. "Thanks Ed," Peter's voice said. "Would everyone give us a minute?"

The sound of hooves and footsteps leaving the room was heard, but I didn't pay attention. All I could think about was what was about to come. My husband was about to go fight to the death the self-proclaimed king of Narnia, who must have about fifteen more years of experience in swordsmanship than said husband had.

It's not that I didn't have faith in Peter. Because I did. He was excellent with the sword, following me and Ed as Second Blade of Narnia.

But that didn't matter to me at the moment. My husband was about to go fight to the death this man, who I knew, was capable of anything to get what he wanted. Anything.

I had never felt so terrified in my entire life.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and looked up to see Ed and, surprisingly, Reep, Trumpkin and Caspian smiling slightly at me, as if reassuring me before walking out of the room.

My head fell in my hands again and I stayed there in silence for a moment. I could feel his eyes on me but I didn't dare move. I already felt like a little movement would break me in half. I didn't dare look him in the eyes. That would be too much.

As High Queen of Narnia I had gone through a lot of dark, terrifying situations. Even the day we went back to England, it hadn't been this bad. Because I knew he was alive, that he was alright, even if he wasn't with me. But this was different. This time he could die. I could lose him. For real.

I had been through incredibly terrifying things in my life, yes.

But never, in my ten years of reign, or in my entire life for the matter, had I felt this completely terrified as I was feeling right now.

Never had I felt this complete desperation.

Never had I felt this lost.

Never had I felt this hopeless.

I felt warms arms wrap themselves me. And I broke. I sobbed in his arms as he ran fingers through my hair and whispered reassuring words in my ear.

After a while I finally was able to calm down. He then cupped my face in his hands and made me look at him. My eyes watered again as I looked into his deep blue orbs. "I'm going to be fine. I promise you love, in the name of Aslan, I won't leave you," he whispered.

I threw my arms around his neck and cried silently. "Please," I whispered, "Peter we'll find another way. I'm sure we can come up with something…"

"No," he said, cutting me off. "I have to do this. Besides, it is already done. Melody, it is my duty as High King to do this. You know it is the right thing to do."

I closed my eyes and hugged him tighter, wishing this would make him stay here forever. Wishing this could make him never let go and not go fight. Afraid, no terrified, that as soon as I let him go I would lose him. "I can't lose you Peter," I whispered as tears rolled down my cheeks. "I can't. I can't."

"You won't," he said. "I promise you, you won't."


	15. Chapter 14

Ed, Caspian, Peter and me started walking through the How, making our way to the exit, all four fully armored. After having calmed down, we had called everyone back in to arm up a battle plan (me receiving some concerned looks on the way, but I had gotten into High Queen roll now, and after everyone saw that the looks ceased), because Peter felt like there should be a plan B. Which I agreed to. Telmarines were very tricky.

After that, we had all made our way to prepare everything. We got in our armors, our weapons, and got the army ready.

"I have been wondering something," Ed said, looking at me.

"What would that be?" I asked.

"When I was about to leave Miraz's camp, he stopped me and told me to deliver a message… to Queen Melody," he said.

All four of us stopped walking. "To me?" I asked him, surprised.

"Yes," he said.

"Well, what did he say?" I asked, impatient.

"He said, 'the offer still stands'." All three looked at me. Ed was watching me closely.

I thought for a moment. The offer… what offe… then it hit me.

"Oh!" I said as I remembered. Then I grew furious. "The bloody wretch excuse of a man…!" I hissed as I started walking again, hands balled into fists.

"What?" Peter stopped me by placing both hands on my shoulders. "What, love? What offer?"

"When we attacked his castle he and two men stopped me in a tower. He offered me in exchange of supposed wealth and life to become part of his army and his wife, if anything were to happen to his," I said.

"WHAT?" three voices boomed.

I sighed. "And that is why I didn't say anything," I mumbled to myself. I looked into Peter's eyes, and saw the crazed and furious look they held. "Peter love, calm down and…" I started, but of course he didn't hear.

"I'm going to kill him!" he yelled. "I'm going to tear him to shreds!"

"Why didn't you say something?" Ed's angered eyes overflowed with overprotectiveness as he asked me this.

"Why?" I asked him. "Because I knew this would happen!" I said as I pointed to my crazed husband, who was now stalking toward the exit of the How.

"He planned to kill my aunt also?" Caspian asked; his eyes just as angered as Ed's.

"I don't know," I told him. "That's what he hinted at," I said as I ran to stop Peter. I got in front of him and placed my hands on his shoulders, restraining him from going any further. "Peter calm down and lets…" I stared.

By the cut me off almost immediately. "Calm down? Calm down! You want me to calm down when that excuse of a king tries to take you away from me?" he yelled as he tried to get past me.

"Ed, Caspian? A little help here?" I asked them as I tried to restrain my crazed husband.

They both seemed to snap out of it and ran to help me. "Let me go this instant! I'm going to kill him!" Peter yelled as he struggled to get past the two of them, that were now struggling to keep him at bay.

It took all three of us twenty minutes to calm him down. Caspian and I went ahead while Ed and Peter stayed behind having a final talk. I kissed Peter one final time before Caspian and I left.

"Don't worry," he said as we made our way to the field where the battle would take place, "he will be alright."

I looked up at him and smiled slightly. "Yes… yes, he will. Thank you."

He smiled slightly too, and nodded before we got there. We stood beside Glenstorm and Miraz smiled at us. "Well, what have you decided dear?" he asked me.

I resisted the urge to charge at him right then with both my swords. Instead, I kept my voice monotone and uninterested, surprisingly exactly like a High Queen would sound in this situation. "I thought I made my choice very clear in that tower, perhaps adding a little reassurance with the little hit your friend here seems to have been unfortunate enough to take from me," I said as I shot a quick glance at the man with a huge, purple ugly bruise in his jaw he glared at me murderously. I merely smiled slightly and turned to Miraz again. "The answer is no."

Miraz looked hard at me for a moment, his smile gone. "Very well then," he said.

"You punched Lord Sopespian?" Caspian asked me in a whisper, showing the slightest of smiles.

I smirked slightly. "Kicked while flying a griffin is more like it," I whispered back.

Just then a roar was heard from behind us from the Narnians, and we turned to see Peter and Ed making their way to us. The Telmarine army roared and cheered as well, them for their King. When they got to us, Glenstorm raised his sword at them.

Peter looked at me and took my hand. He kissed the ring lying there, and I saw every pair of eyes within reach notice it. Much of the Telmarine's eyes almost fell out of their sockets as they saw the magnificence of it. Not even the legends could compare to the real thing, and I knew no one could ever imagine a ring like this. Peter and I exchanged a look before he turned to Ed and withdrew his sword from its sheath. The Narnians cheered and roared as Peter did so and then turned to Miraz.

Miraz stood up and placed his helmet on, then withdrew his sword from the sheath. He took a few steps toward Peter. Peter walked up to him, too. They started circling each other.

"There is still time to surrender," Miraz said.

"Well, feel free," Peter responded.

"How many more must die for the throne?" Miraz said.

"Just one," Peter said as he lowered the visor of his helmet.

And then both of them yelled and crashed in swords and shields. Both armies gave a roar for their King.

"Aslan, wherever you are, please protect him," I silently prayed, meaning every bit of it.

They danced in the field with their swords and shields. Every time Miraz got hit, I felt a tingle of hope in me. Every time Peter did, I got a pang of worry and desperation in me.

It wasn't until Peter lost his helmet and Miraz stepped over his shoulder, making him cry in pain, that I felt that maybe, I would lose Peter for real. I guess I didn't realize the full extent of it until he cried in that moment.

I let out a low hiss, and felt Ed take my hand, sending me a reassuring glance before both of us turned to see the battle. Thank Aslan, Peter somehow managed to avoid all the attacks of Miraz's sword while on the ground and managed too to make him fall, both standing up at the same time.

Then, we saw a horse coming, with both Susan and Caspian ridding it. Caspian? When had he left the battle? I guess I was too concentrated in watching over Peter I didn't notice.

Suddenly, both of them turned from each other and Miraz walked to his side. Peter turned to us. "Respite," Ed told us as he hurried to Peter. I rushed after him, and we both helped him to walk to our side.

Peter looked at Susan. "Lucy?" he asked immediately.

"She got through," she said, "with a little help," she finished as she motioned to Caspian.

Peter looked at Caspian. "Thanks," he said, truly meaning it.

"Well, you were busy," Caspian said.

"You better get up there," Peter said to Susan, looking at the archers, "just in case. I don't expect the Temarines to keep to their word."

Susan nodded slightly and hugged Peter. He grunted in pain. "Sorry," she said.

"It's alright," he said.

"Be careful," she said, looking at her brother worriedly before making her way to the archers.

"Keep smiling," Ed told Peter as he eyed the Narnians behind us.

Peter turned to them and smiled forcefully, raising his sword. The Narnians gave a roar. We then quickly helped him to seat on some rocks.

Caspian rushed to his shoulder, and Peter gave a grunt of pain as Caspian took his shield from him.

"I think it's dislocated," Peter said, and both Ed and I rushed to it, as he looked at Peter's shoulder and I took his sword, rushing to a rock nearby to try fixing anything I could. "What do you think happens back home," Peter said, "if you die here?" Ed and Peter looked at each other while I hovered over his sword, quickly making all the amends possible in this short amount of time. "You know, you've always been there, and I never really… AH!" he grunted as Ed quickly crashed his bone back in place.

"Save it for later," Ed told him as he rushed to Caspian and me.

Caspian handed him his shield and I his sword. "Melody, just in case I don't… just know that…"

But I didn't let him finish as I crashed his sword in his hand, making him stumble back a step. "If you dare finish that sentence Peter Pevensie, so help me you'll be sorry!" I hissed as I helped him up. I then looked into his eyes and lightly touched his lips with mine. "I love you. Now go finish him," I said as Peter kissed my cheek.

"I love you," he whispered as he walked back into the field.

Ed offered him his helmet, but he shook his head. Miraz, seeing this, denied his helmet as well, albeit a thousand times more rudely. And then they started again. Every hit and slash was stronger than last time, and every punch and yell was as well.

"Melody, you're the High Queen," Ed whispered to me at seeing my paling face and growing white fists. "Whatever happens, you can't lose it."

That did it. I snapped at him. I never did snap at Ed, but this was too much. "Shut up, Edmund, before I do lose it!" I whispered/hissed at him.

Miraz managed to throw Peter to some rocks and tried to kill Peter with his now recuperated sword, but Peter moved out of the way quickly.

Then Peter got him on the ground and they both stood up. Peter almost got him, but he missed by an inch and Miraz got him to lose his sword again. Now they tried to get at each other with Miraz's shield, and Peter got him trapped, but then Miraz elbowed Peter on the forehead and Peter fell backward onto the rocks. Miraz tried to finish him there, but Peter punched and punched with his arms armor until he got him in the gut.

Miraz groaned loudly and fell backward a few steps before falling to his knees, unarmed. The Narnians roared in close triumph as Miraz raised his hands as in surrender. "Respite! Respite!"

I panicked, thinking that Peter might let him.

"Now's not the time for chivalry Peter!" Ed shouted.

But Peter being… well, Peter, hesitated for a moment before turning toward us. He turned around and started walking toward us.

But Miraz took his sword and stood up, pointing it at Peter, ready to take him with his back to him.

"Watch out!" I yelled.

Miraz took a swing, but Peter (barely) avoided it and avoided the next swing, too. He then took the sword and took it through his gut. Miraz gasped, and fell to the floor. Peter withdrew the sword and pointed it down at Miraz to finish the work.

But he did nothing. He had the sword ready to behead Miraz, but he wasn't doing anything. What is he doing? "What's the matter boy?" I heard Miraz say. "Too cowardly to take a life?"

Peter put down the sword. What is he doing! "It's not mine to take!" I heard him answer before he turned to us, sword still pointing at Miraz, and looked at Caspian with the hilt of the sword uncovered.

Caspian looked at him for a moment before walking to them. He took the hilt of the sword and Peter took his from the ground before walking to Ed and me. When he reached us I threw myself into his arms and his wrapped around my waist immediately. I quickly let go of him and him of me (not before I quickly kissed his neck) and we both turned to face Caspian and Miraz.

Caspian lifted the sword and pointed it at Miraz's neck. "Perhaps I was wrong," Miraz said. "Maybe you do have the makings of a Telmarine King, after all." He then lowered his head, ready for the strike.

And then Caspian yelled and the sword went right through… the ground? What? The sword was stuck on the ground, on a little parch of soil and grass between the rocks.

Miraz looked up at Caspian, surprise echoing on his face. "Not one like you," Caspian said. "Keep your life," he said, "but I am giving the Narnians back their kingdom."

He then looked up at the Telmarines, and then turned around and started walking toward us. Then the Narnians roared in triumph. When he reached us Ed and Peter pated his back and I smiled at him.

He would make a fine king for Narnia.


	16. Chapter 15

But then we heard a gasp and moan, and I Ed, Peter and me turned quickly to see Lord Sopespian holding Miraz… and holding an arrow, too. And arrow that was now in Miraz. An arrow with red feathers at the end.

An arrow that belonged to Susan.

Sopespian let go of the arrow quickly and took hold of Miraz as he gasped and moaned. Then he fell on the floor, dead.

"Teachery!" Sopespian shouted. He pointed at Susan. "They shot him!" then he went for Miraz's sword, that was still deep in the parchment of ground Caspian had planted it in, and took it. "They murdered our king!"

He then started running back to his side.

Us three turned to the Narnians. "Be ready!" Peter shouted. I saw the archers get in position.

"Peter!" Caspian shouted, and we turned to see a soldier running toward us. Ed and I sheathed out our swords, but Peter ran to it and in three strikes had the soldier beheaded.

He turned to us. "Go!" he shouted. Ed and I ran to his side while the bear ran to the How and Caspian mounted his horse.

"To arms, Telmar!" I faintly heard the General yell at their army. "To arms!"

They roared the sound of war, and started throwing their catapults at us. Each huge, egg-like rock would fall on our grounds and lines, but everyone on our side held their ground bravely.

And then their cavalry charged toward us. I took a deep breath as we saw them get nearer and nearer. Soon, they were near the center of the field. Nearly there… just a little more…

And then they were there.

Just then Peter turned, and Caspian saw the sign as he and Glenstorm took off as quickly as possible to the How. They disappeared in, and then we waited. We just waited for the sign.

I watched the cavalry approach us with raised swords as I took out both my swords.

And then we heard the horn. That's the sign.

Here we go.

"One," Peter started. "Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Get ready!" he turned to look at me. "Be careful," he told me quietly.

I smiled at him. "Only if you are," I responded.

And in that moment the ground under the cavalry started crumpling down above them, slowly until a huge hole was there, and dozens and dozens of horses and men fell into it. Then the arrows flew to them, and half of the survivors fell to the ground or to the hole after being hit by one.

"Charge!" Peter yelled.


	17. Chapter 16

We all started running toward them. As soon as I got there I jumped and my feet landed on the chest of one soldier, bringing him down with a grunt. With my swords I cut, slashed, stabbed and beheaded any Telmarine soldier I could see around.

I saw the three underground groups emerge from the ground, and they charged toward the cavalry's back and sides.

I continued on through Telmarine soldiers until I was able to look up, panting. The rest of the army had started to march toward us.

We weren't even halfway through them yet. And it wasn't looking good for us. I was wrong with my calculations this morning. They weren't twice our numbers. They were about four times our numbers.

Panting, I gave them a calculating look. "By Aslan, how many are they?" I whispered to myself.

With a sigh, I looked up at the How. The griffins were ready. I looked back at the Telmarines calculatingly. After seeing their position, I assured myself. With a nod, I lifted one of my swords, and pointed it toward the Telmarines. Upon my signal, the griffins started to fly overhead, each carrying a dwarf with a bow and arrows.

But then the Telmarines threw their own weapons at them, and took out quite a lot. I winced.

"Back to the How!" I heard Peter yell.

I looked at him, and we all started running back. But the Telmarines didn't seem to like our idea very much, because they started throwing their rocks at the entrance of the How. Soon, the whole thing crumpled down on top of about four or five of the first soldiers that were entering.

I saw Caspian reach Peter and they both looked up at the archers. I saw Susan started to fall, and my breathing hitched as Trumpkin (I think it was him) grabbed her before she fell on the rocks fifteen feet above her. I finally reached Peter and Caspian, and stopped right beside Peter as we watched Trumpkin balance Susan into falling alright.

She looked at us and we saw she was unharmed. I let out a breath. Thank Aslan. But then we turned around and saw we were trapped. The Telmarine army surrounded ours, and I was right. They must be four times our numbers.

I took a deep breath as I watched our army charge at theirs. Then Ed, Su, Trumpkin, and a lot of soldiers joined us. We looked at each other and got our weapons out. Then, Peter leading us, we started running toward the fight.

And then we stared again. I started cutting my way through their army well enough at first, but then I saw how hopeless this all was. As I finished two, four more appeared. And then I realized that I was standing on a place that, even if it had about thirty Narnian soldiers and about twenty Telmarine soldiers, was getting trapped between two advancing Telmarine troops.

With a deep breath, I charged against the two soldiers near me that were trying to take down a faun, and we soon got them out. "Thank you, your majesty," he said.

I didn't have time to reply before more soldiers charged at both of us, and soon we were in completely different placed on the little field that was growing smaller and smaller thanks to the advancing Telmarine troops.

I got a deep cut on the cheek by some soldier, making me down backwards, and he was about to strike when I messed with his feet and he fell onto me, his chest falling into my sword by its own accord. I missed his blade by an inch. I shook his body off me and withdrew my sword from his chest, quickly standing up. I felt the blood on my cheek, but apart from a quick swipe paid it no mind. I had had worse before. Lots worse.

Right now all I had was some bruises, cuts and that particularly deep cut on my cheek that I knew would heal quickly once it was taken care of. I hurried to got to other soldier, but quickly found out that the advancing battalions were only a few feet away from me.

"Aslan, help us all," I whispered as they started charging at our small numbers.

I took down some other soldier before I turned to the other, but he ran away. What? I turned to look at the others, but they were running away also. Then I looked up to see why. The trees had gotten up and about and were charging at the Telmarines.

I hurried to Peter, that was about a yard away, and as I got to him he took me in a quick embrace before we (Peter, Caspian, Trumpkin and I) started walking toward the other Narnians. Everyone was looking at the trees and at the running Telmarines with renewed hope.

"Lucy," Peter said, and the Narnians cheered and roared as we watched the retreating Telmarines.

Then one of the rocks they were throwing hit one of the trees, and another one by its side made an angry noise before throwing its roots under the earth, and following through air before getting into the earth again and getting to the catapult, getting its roots tangled in it before smashing it against the ground, half-burring it.

The Narnians cheered again. "For Aslan!" Peter yelled, and we charged at them again.

They were all retreating now. We followed after, and crossed the forest until we reached the river. But then they had all stopped, and we stopped as well when we saw what they had stopped for. Lucy was at the other end of the bridge, holding her dagger. I looked at Peter, but he looked back at me just as confused.

Then we turned again and saw Aslan by her side.


	18. Chapter 17

And then Sopespian made the dumbest thing he could ever have done. He yelled and charged against the two, followed by his army. And then Aslan roared. They all stopped short, and some of the soldiers on the water started screaming. The water was acting strange.

Then from one side of the river came the water building up until it reached the bridge and we watched in amazement as some kind of river god appeared. He was huge, and of course made entirely out of water.

Many soldiers screamed and jumped from the bridge, and some just stood there, frozen. The river god looked at Aslan, who nodded in return, and the river god turned to the bridge again. Soldiers kept on jumping from the bridge, some even in horses. Then the river god took in his hands the bridge, and ripped it from its place. He took the piece of bridge up. Now the only one standing in it was Sopensian on his horse.

The river god turned the piece of bridge until the horse started sliding toward him. Sopespian yelled and swing his sword toward the river god, but quite obviously didn't do any damage. He yelled as the river god… ate him… effectively drowning him instantly.


	19. Chapter 18

We finally got the river crossed and made our way to Aslan. As we got there, I suddenly was overcome with guilt and shame. How could I ever call myself High Queen of Narnia after denying Aslan the way I did? As I looked into his eyes, I couldn't stand it anymore. We all dropped into our knees, bowing to him. I kept my eyes on the floor.

"Rise, Kings and Queens of Narnia," he said in his eternally warm voice. I looked up, and seeing his eyes full of forgiveness and love, and feeling his warmness inside, I stood up along with the others. "All of you," Aslan said.

I looked down to my left, confused, and saw Caspian was still down. He looked up at Aslan, surprised and unsure. "I do not think I am ready," he confessed.

"It's for that very reason I know you are," Aslan responded. Caspian stood still for a second before rising. We all smiled at him, knowing he would be a very fine king.

Right then we heard a tune down below, and looked down to see the mice carrying Reepicheep. We moved to let them pass through. They stopped right in front of all of us. Lucy hurried to him, and took her cordial, letting a single drop fall in his little mouth.

After a second or two he breathed deep, and sat up. "Oh! Thank you, your Majesty!" he said to Lucy, slightly breathless. "Thank you!" he whispered as the other mice helped him get up. "Oh!" he exclaimed as he turned to his side and saw Aslan. "Hail! Aslan! It is a great honor to be in… oh!" he exclaimed as he lost his balance when he tried to bow, and almost fell facedown. As he stood up, he gave a yelp, seeing his tale was not there anymore. "Oh! I'm completely ashamed! I must crave your forgiveness for showing up in this unseemly fashion!" he cried as he covered the place where his tail used to be. Then he turned to Lucy. "Uh… perhaps… a drop more?"

"I don't think it does that," Lu responded.

"You could have a go…" Reepicheep insisted.

Aslan chuckled. "It becomes you well, small one."

"All the same, Great King, I regret that I must withdraw," he said as I offered his tiny sword to Aslan, "for the tail, is the honor and glory of a mouse."

"Perhaps you think too much of your honor, friend," Aslan told him.

"Well it's… it's not just the honor!" Reepicheep stuttered, "It's also great for balance… and climbing… and grabbing things…"

"May it please you, your Majesty," one of the other mice said as they all withdrew their swords, "we will not bare the shame of wearing an honor denied to our chief."

All the mice had their swords at their tails, ready to cut them off. Aslan let out another chuckle. "Not for the sake of your dignity, but for the love of your people." And with that, Reepicheep's tail grew out again.

"Oh!" he exclaimed as he took it between paws. "Look!" he said as he showed it to his mice friends. I let out a little giggle, along with the others. Peter grinned and hugged me by the waist. I hugged his, too, and rested my head on his chest. "Thank you! Thank you, my liege! I will treasure it always! From this day forward, it will serve as a great reminder of my huge humility!"

"Now," Aslan said, "where is this dear little friend you told me so much about?"

We all turned to look at Trumpkin, who was helping direct the surviving Telmarine soldiers out the river and watching they got rid of their weapons. When he saw us looking at him, and then saw Aslan, he looked down nervously, back at us again, back at the floor, and then made his way to us.

He reached us in a few steps, and then planted his sword on the ground and kneeled before Aslan. Aslan gave a great roar, and Trumpkin jumped.

"Do you see him now?" Lucy joked.


	20. Chapter 19

As we rode down the street people cheered and clapped at us. Caspian went first, the golden crown on his head shining as the sun's rays hit it, and Aslan walked by his side. Slightly behind them, Peter and I rode side by side. Behind us came Susan, Edmund and Lucy, and behind them came the Professor, Trumpkin and Glenstorm, and behind them every other soldier. Confetti fell around us, and people waved and cheered at us.

It was a short way to the castle. That night, fireworks were thrown to celebrate the coronation of Narnia's new king: King Caspian X.

**A*S*L*A*N**

"Dears," Aslan said as he walked toward us. Peter and I had been strolling down the halls, talking happily about anything we could think of. "I need to speak with you both, and Susan. Come."

Peter and I exchanged a worried glance before following Aslan. We found Susan already waiting for us outside. Susan placed her hand on Aslan's mane, and Peter and I held hands. Then we started walking.

Then Aslan proceeded to tell us about what would happen in a while. We took it extremely well, I would say, considering what he was telling us. Su ad I shed a few tears, silent ones of course, but overall we did fantastic. And Peter… he actually seemed to understand. He took it all with gracefulness and courage. I had never been so proud of being his wife.

"Your Majesty?" Aslan suddenly asked, and we looked up to see Caspian about to turn away from us.

He looked slightly worried at our sad faces, but proceeded. "We are ready," he told us. "Everyone has assembled."

He then walked away and we continued our stroll. "Dears, it is almost time. Remember what I have told you."


	21. Chapter 20

"Narnia belongs to the Narnians just as it belongs to man," Caspian said. "Any Telmarines who want to stay and live in peace are welcome to. But for any of you who wish, Aslan will return you to the land of our forefathers."

"It's been generations since we left Telmar," a man in the crowd said.

"We are not referring to Telmar," Aslan said. "Your ancestors were sea-faring frigates. Pirates, run aground on an island. There they found a cave, a rare chasm that brought them here from their world… the same world as our Kings and Queens'," he said as he looked at us Pevensies. We all exchanged surprised glances. They were from our world? Well, I guess it does make sense… after all, they were humans. Their Spanish accent… their ancestors were probably Spanish. "It is to that island I can return you. It is a good place for any who wish to make a new start."

There was silence for a second. "I will go," I suddenly heard a man's voice say. Heads turned to see that man, General Glozelle I think, who was looking at Aslan. "I will accept the offer," he said.

He bowed his head slightly at Caspian, and walked up to the platform.

"So will we," Caspian's aunt said as she trailed behind Glozelle with her baby in arms, and a man with silver hair I had never seen before beside her.

"Because you have spoken first," Aslan said, "your future on that world shall be good." Then he breathed on them, and then he turned to the tree that was behind. There was a loud exclamation of the crowd as the whole thing started disentangling itself until it wasn't one, but two trees united at the bottom and top, leaving some king of hole in the middle.

The three of them walked up to it, and walked through the hole, disappearing as they went through it. The crowd exclaimed again.

"How do we know he's not leading us to our death?" a man in the crowd shouted.

"Sire, if my example can be of any service, I will take eleven mice through with no delay," Reepicheep said with a bow at Aslan.

But Aslan turned to look at us instead. I knew why. The time had come. Susan, Peter and I exchanged a sorrow filled glance. "We'll go," Peter said as he took a step forward.

"We will?" Ed asked, looking as confused as Lucy.

"Come on," I told them sadly. "Our time's up."

"After all," Peter continued as he turned around and walked to Caspian. "We're not needed here anymore," he finished as he took his sword and gave it to him.

Caspian took it. "I will look after it until you return," he promised Peter.

"I'm afraid that's just it," Susan said sorrowfully. "We're not coming back."

"We're not?" Lucy asked with a face I had been preparing for.

"You two are," Peter told her and Ed. "Or at least, I think he means you two." We all looked at Aslan.

"But, why?" Lucy asked, almost exclaimed. "Have they done something wrong?"

"Quite the opposite, dear one," Aslan said. "But all things have their time. Your brother and sisters have learned what they can from this world. Now it's time for them to learn from their own."

"It's alright, Lu," Peter told her as he walked up to her. "It's not how I thought it would be…" he looked down for a second before looking up again. "But it's alright. One day you'll see, too. Come on."

He took her hand, and pulled her toward the friends we had made here. She smiled sadly and let him lead her as Ed, Su and I followed behind them. We said our sad good-byes to Glenstorm, Trumpkin, Reepicheep, the Professor, Mr. Bear and Caspian. Ed stood beside the tree, then I followed, Peter next, then Susan, and then Lucy.

We all took hands and looked at our friends before us. We smiled slightly and then let go of each other's hands. We then turned toward the tree and walked up to it, going through the portal one behind the other, but Peter still holding my hand. I was glad, I remembered the last time I had left Narnia we had let go of each other's hand just before returning to England, and that had been one of the reasons why we had returned to separate places.


	22. Chapter 21

As I went through it, I saw we weren't in Narnia anymore. We were back in our uniform, perfectly groomed and dressed. People walked past us, and the train was rushing by us, slowing down to a stop right before us, its doors swinging open.

"Aren't you coming, Phyllis?" a guy who I then remembered asked Susan as he looked at us from the inside of the train.

We looked at each other, slightly disorientated for a moment, before turning quickly and grabbing our things that were behind us, just the way they were before we left to Narnia. We then rushed into the train before the doors shut.

"Do you think there's any way to get back?" Ed asked as he looked up from his backpack to us. "I left my new torch in Narnia!" he said.

We all looked at each other and grinned, not being able to contain a small laugh as the doors closed in front of us.

And the train took off.

**~~~THE END~~~**


End file.
